battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Torpedo Boats
Torpedo boats are a sub-class of fast boats. They are so called because of their main armament of torpedoes, enabling them to take on larger vessels with ease without the excessively high cost and size of guns. Armament Torpedo boats utilize their namesake weapon - torpedoes - as their primary armament. Many vessels may have guns or other long-range weaponry for situations which do not favor a torpedo attack. This is not to be confused with gun-armed fast boats who use torpedoes as secondary weapons, though many ships will rest on this fine line. Anti-submarine and anti-aircraft weapons may be carried, though in limited numbers due to their small size and expensive package. Mines may be included as well, due to the boat's speed and maneuverability. The Torpedo Tube A and the Triple Torpedo Tubes are common weapons due to their small size, and Oxygen Torpedo Tubes are favored because of the 4-shot spread. Roles and Usage These boats are the most economical torpedo delivery platforms. Ships larger than destroyers cannot use torpedoes as effectively, while submarine torpedoes are limited to the forward arc, are expensive and are similarly effective. They are also effective mine layers, a trait shared with frigates. ASW usage is practical, given that it can run circles around a sub and then sling depth charges and hedgehog shells at it. Overall, they have one of the highest firepower-ton ratio, rivaling VIP-class super warships in that respect. Tactics See Battle Tactics Torpedo boats generally use hit and run tactics akin to fast boats. Timing is vital. After they fire their shots, the enemy's guns take about twenty seconds to reload, making it a good time to close in and send torpedoes into their sides. Beware of the Mk 45 5-inch Gun, since it is easy for an enemy to sink your boat with it. Maneuver erratically to avoid their shots. Fire the torpedoes at the maximum range stated and keep firing. Dodge shots, since small boats are notoriously weak vessels, even when laden with 600 mm Armor blocks alongside larger 400 mm Armor blocks. Design Tips * Trade speed for armor. A small vessel can't stand up to many hits anyways. * Load up on torpedoes: They are lighter than guns, cheaper (well some are), and more powerful (but inaccurate). * Install guns: Despite being a torpedo boat, a few lightweight guns will increase your damage output greatly. * Catamaran designs should be considered for their high stability. The Future The future for this craft is mixed. Already, the Mk 45 5-inch gun can target and destroy these ships with reasonable effectiveness. Due to its small size, aircraft are less of an issue unless brought to bear in large numbers. Fighters are still a menace to weaker vessels. What will make of this novel craft? When missiles come along, many will certainly be converted to missile boats. Those with torpedoes will be relegated to coastal waters such as the Islands and Random Islands maps. Nighttime raids will still be practical, for they could still close the gap with the stealth of night, as their real-life American counterparts did. New aircraft may ruin these vessels. However, advances in weaponry such as the Phalanx CIWS may make these vessels a threat to carriers. As it looks now, these boats have a tenacious hold but a promising future with upgrades. Category:Shiptype